Make you feel my love
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Porque ella es parte de algo maravilloso, porque amor es amor es amor. [Fictober, Dia 11]


Summary: Porque ella es parte de algo maravilloso, porque amor es amor es amor. [Fictober, Dia 11]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 11, temática "Orgullo"

¡Ahora a leer!

_

 ** _Make you feel my love_**

 _"Cuando la lluvia esté soplando en tu cara y el mundo entero este pendiente de ti, te ofrecería un cálido abrazo para hacerte sentir mi amor" - Adele_

1.-

Habría que ser demasiado ciego, o demasiado estúpido para pensar que ellas eran solo amigas, que eran solo un par de chicas que se querían como _amigas._

Aun podía recordar perfectamente la forma en que sus compañeras y amigas se les lanzaron encima en el momento en que ella y Rose entraron cogidas de la mano al salón de clases, más que nada era como un festejo de guerra, el grito de Fangirl de parte de Alya fue tan épico que Rose había corrido a los brazos de la chica a dar brincos de emoción por oficiar la relación.

Juleka, por otra parte solo se había rascado el cuello incomoda frente a toda la atención que estaba teniendo, la gran cantidad de miradas frente a ella no era realmente su fuerte por lo que solo sonrió y recibió una felicitación de parte de Nathanäel para que luego simplemente cada uno siguiera con lo suyo, sabia que la felicitación de parte de Nath más que nada era por orgullo, el pelirrojo estaba orgulloso de ella porque ambas estaban tan fuera de lo que solían llamar "El armario" que podían amarse sin sentirse miedosas de lo que pensaban los demás.

La chica sabia que su amigo todavía estaba tratando de lidiar con sus gustos puesto que aun no sabia bien si lo que sentía por "M" era amistad, un simple gusto o si realmente estaba enamorado de él.

Además, la joven no era muy partidaria de lo que era "salir del closet" si a ella le gustaba Rose, le gustaba y eso era lo único que necesitaba, ella no iba por el mundo diciéndole a todo el mundo que era Lesbiana, al contrario, cuando las personas lo notaban soltaban el típico "Era Obvio", después de todo los heterosexuales no salían le gritaban al mundo (o a sus padres) que eran heterosexuales, pero esta era más que nada una opinión personal muy diferente a la que tenía su novia.

Con Rose las cosas no eran fáciles, recordó cuando ella la llamó a las cuatro de la mañana llorando porque sus padres discutían luego de una extensa discusión en donde ella les intentó explicar que estaba saliendo con alguien, y cuando su padre preguntó como se llamaba el chico ella simplemente soltó todo el aire de los pulmones diciendo "No es un chico, es Juleka"

El camino no había sido fácil, sus suegros la conocían como la amiga de Rose, no como su enamorada y cuando la presentó en una cena familiar como su novia la madre de Rose la abrazó fuertemente agradeciendo que fuera una persona tan dulce y considerada… ganarse al padre de ella fue mucho más complicado.

― Cariño ¿Estas bien? ― Preguntó la rubia al notar que su novia estaba mirándola sin decir alguna palabra

Juleka sonrió mirando a su novia que estaba recostada en su cama avanzando con la tarea de química, cogió una mochila y se cambió la camiseta que llevaba por una negra con letras en blanco que citaba una canción "What doesn't kill you make you stronger".

― Solo pensaba ― respondió la chica mirando a Rose cerrando el cuaderno sonriendo. ― ¿Estas lista?

― Hace media hora, además les confirme a las demás que las veríamos allá. ― La rubia se levantó de la cama, agarrando la bandera arcoíris que tenia en el suelo de la habitación. ― Nath no puede ir está trabajando en una nueva pintura al menos esa fue su excusa…

― Irá cuando se sienta listo, solo no lo presiones ― Le desordenó el cabello provocando que ella bufara sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la casa despidiéndose de su madre y su hermano con una amplia sonrisa, el chico gritó que le mandaran saludos a Marinette a lo que la pareja asintió.

La Marcha comenzaría en media hora, pero habían decidido asistir antes en conjunto con sus amigas, caminaron por un buen rato sintiendo la mirada de varias personas sobre ellas después de todo la pequeña Rose tenía una bandera gigantesca tras ella.

Rose levantó la mano para saludar con euforia a Alya, Marinette, Mylene y Alix que tenían las mejillas pintadas con diversos colores haciendo alusión a la bandera LGBTQ, la música se escuchaba desde una camioneta que tenia un gran parlante reproduciendo música en diversos idiomas.

― ¡Gracias por venir! ― Exclamó Rose abrazando con fuerza a Marinette.

― No lo perderíamos para nada, Rose ― Respondió la chica correspondiendo el abrazo ― Adrien está sacándose algunas fotos con algunas Fans.

― Realmente no veremos a los chicos en horas ― Comentó Alix haciendo un globo con la goma de mascar que tenia en la boca. ― Hace poco vi a Marc con una bandera, no sabía que vendría.

― Oye Jules ¿Cuánto llevan de novias? ¿año y medio? ― Preguntó la morena con interés levantando las cejas riendo.

― Hoy se cumplen tres años.

Juleka sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos luego de responder, su novia se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza cuando Alya le estaba sacando una foto, la música cambió a una más lenta bastante conocida para la pareja, la joven rubia soltó un gritito de emoción.

― ¡Amor! ¡Es nuestra canción!

La suave melodía de "Make you feel my love" hizo sonreír a la joven gótica que no pudo contenerse a besar a su novia con cariño ante la mirada de sus amigas que sonreían ampliamente.

Se sentía orgullosa, orgullosa de ser quien era, de amar a Rose, de ser correspondida.

― ¿Eres feliz? ― Escuchó la pregunta de su novia que levantó su bandera lista para comenzar a marchar.

― Siempre. ― Le besó la frente ― Feliz aniversario.

Estaba orgullosa y agradecida por las amigas que tenía, pero por sobre todo estaba orgullosa de una cosa.

De pertenecer a la Comunidad LGBTQ

_

 **NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:**

 _El mes del orgullo LGBTQ fue hace bastante al igual que la semana de la visibilidad Bisexual, tenia la idea de escribir algo así desde el mes pasado cuando fui a mi primera marcha (Dioses fue grandioso) y como la temática del día 11 era orgullo me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no?_

 _Juleka y Rose son mi Ship Canon favorito, ¡Son canon! ¡Al fin!_

 _Les envío un beso gigantesco a todas las personas que están leyendo esto y un besote a las personas de la comunidad LGBTQ, también va dedicado a Mir I love You, Girl._

 _Y como dice Dodie Clark en su canción: "Soy parte de algo realmente hermoso porque el amor, es amor, es amor"_

 _Un beso desde otra galaxia, Holly_


End file.
